Caminos Opuestos
by dbssdb
Summary: La continuación de Recuerdos Perdidos


_Recuerdo todo esto… he soñado demasiadas veces la misma historia¿acaso estoy soñando de nuevo? Ese sentimiento mezcla de miedo y desconocimiento cuando me encontré en mitad del Rukongai, sin saber de dónde venía ni quién era, mis primeros pasos como un alma con cierto poder espiritual que me llevaron hasta el propio Sereitei, en busca de respuestas pero sin lograr hallar ninguna… todo vuelve a pasar ante mis ojos a una velocidad increíble. No encontré respuestas pero encontré amigos, Gaby, Krunzik, Nalya, Rido, Aiolos… al final todos acabamos juntos en aquel examen, ese que pasa justamente ahora frente a mis ojos y que tan trágicas consecuencias conllevó… la muerte de Akano Rido y recuperar parte de mis recuerdos tan solo para descubrirme como un asesino, un asesino obligado a traicionar a sus amigos para poder enmendar su error. Pero esos amigos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, puedo verlo todo tan claramente, la felicidad tras descubrir cómo habían cambiado mis recuerdos y la satisfacción tras derrotar al culpable de ello._

_Todo parece ahora cercano y tan lejano a la vez, pero la sombra de aquellos desconocidos es demasiado alargada, tanto que llega a tocar a aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado. Y nunca mueren… como un maldito virus que no hace más que propagar dolor…_

_---------------------------__---------------------------__---------------------------__---------------------------__---------------------------__---------------------------_

-Hmmm…- Murmuro aún somnoliento- Mi espalda… ¿Dónde demonios esto…¡Mierda…….!

La caída me hace espabilarme por completo, me encuentro en el suelo, en un profundo bosque amazónico recién despierto. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que pasar toda la noche durmiendo en la rama de un árbol no es una buena idea… si, quien sabe las bestias que puede haber en este lugar pero la próxima vez, busco un lugar más seguro para dejarme caer.

-Imagino que tenía que haber hecho caso a Yuta Taichou…- Mascullo en voz baja- Esto no habría sido tan sumamente aburrido con un compañero, pero qué se le va a hacer, el lugar de destino debe de estar cerca. ¡En marcha!

**Caminos opuestos**

**Capítulo 1: Misión amazónica:**

Me llamo Dbssdb, Db para los amigos aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre, eso es una de las cosas que aún no consigo recordar de mi vida mortal, una larga historia que tiene que ver con un grupo de shinigamis exiliados durante el tiempo que pasé en la Academia.

Ahora me encuentro en el mundo humano, en medio de una misión que me ha traído hasta los confines de la selva amazónica y tengo que encontrar a un plus que murió recientemente; lo normal sería que mandasen aquí a un novato y no a un Oficial pero al parecer ese plus podría ser… "especial" o algo así fue lo que me comentaron.

Tras un par de horas de insufrible calor y picaduras de mosquito por fin logro sentir el rastro con más nitidez, al parecer estoy cerca del poblado. Camino en dirección a la fuente y tras unos minutos encuentro un pequeño pueblo. Trepo a un árbol cercano y observo el lugar cuidadosamente, es un pueblo pequeño, varias casas de piedra y caña se esparcen sin un orden concreto en un pequeño valle; no es un pueblo perdido ni mucho menos, desde mi posición puedo apreciar varias vías de comunicación e incluso algunos vehículos. Aun así no parece que sea un lugar con mucha comunicación con el exterior y al menos parece que he tenido suerte, es tan temprano que no hay mucha gente en pie. Desciendo del árbol y rodeo el lugar aproximándome hacia la fuente que vengo siguiendo; si apareciera por sorpresa desde el bosque tendría que dar explicaciones y eso no me interesa, la idea es acabar rápido y estar de vuelta en un rato. Un trabajo sencillo.

La fuente parece ser una casa algo apartada de las demás. Si la información que recibí era correcta la persona a la que busco murió hace poco más de dos días, no sería la primera vez que veo a un plus en estado de shock que permanece días sin moverse en el lugar de su fallecimiento. Entro por una ventana y poso mi mano en la guarda de mi zanpakutou.

Nada mas entrar miro a mi alrededor, la casa se compone de un par de habitaciones pobremente iluminadas, nada que no esperase así que paso sin inmutarme. Tras caminar unos pasos y me detengo frente a mi objetivo, un chico de unos diecisiete años que está acurrucado al lado de una cama pero al notar mi presencia se gira y me mira aterrorizado.

-Hey, tranquilo. No vengo a hacerte daño.

-Q… ¡Quién eres!- Responde asustado- ¿Eres como los que vinieron antes verdad¡Aléjate!

-Vale, cálmate… ¿qué fue de los que vinieron antes que yo? Me han encargado traerles de vuelta pero imaginaba que no habrían podido encontrarte.

El chico extiende un dedo y señala hacia otro rincón de la habitación. Retrocedo horrorizado, los cadáveres de los gigais están arrinconados en ese lugar. Me acerco rápidamente y confirmo mis peores presentimientos… ambos murieron junto con sus cuerpos materiales. ¿Quién demonios les hizo eso? Algo más preocupado, devuelvo mi atención al chico y me dirijo a él.

-Vale, tranquilízate. Necesito saber quién les ha hecho eso a mis amigos. ¿Puedes decírmelo?

-Así que… eres amigo de ellos ¿verdad? Me lo suponía…- Balbucea -¿También querrás amenazarme a mi con tu espada? Yo… ahora estoy preparado…

¿Cómo no se me había pasado por la cabeza antes? Faltaba algo de entre esos cadáveres… eran dos shinigamis pero no tenían zanpakutou. Ahora me encontraba frente a un plus que sostenía dos espadas con sus manos y se incorporaba amenazante. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo aquí?

-¡¿Qué harás ahora¡¡EH!!- Comenzó a alterarse -Ellos lo intentaron… sacaron sus espadas y se acercaron a mi… pero no… no les dejé hacerme daño, las use contra ellos mismos ¡jajaja! Pero este dolor… ¡¿Por qué no se detiene?!

-¡¡¿Que hiciste qué¡Eso es imposible!

-Por qué… no se detiene… me quema… ¡¡me quema mucho!!

De nuevo he olvidado otro detalle, el plus, se agarra con fuerza el pequeño fragmento de cadena que cuelga de su pecho, apenas puedo verlo con claridad pero parece que se está descomponiendo, si no lo entierro ya será un hollow en cuestión de minutos. Pero mis compañeros… quizás los confundió con agresores pero ¿cómo pudo matarles? No hay tiempo para pensar.

-Bakudou 1. ¡Sai!

-¡Agg¡Qué me has hecho!- Se estremece -Qué clase de magia es esta… ¡no puedo moverme!

-Ni podrás. Has muerto hace varios días, si no te envío al Rukongai vas a tener serios problemas, así que estate quieto y déjame hacer mi trabajo. Después ya se verá que ocurre contigo.

-No… yo…

Desenfundo mi zanpakutou y acerco la guarda hacia su frente pero en ese mismo instante algo me golpea con fuerza en el estómago lanzándome lejos.

-¡Uffff¡Mierda!- Resoplo incorporándome -¡Quién… !

-Vaya, parece que llego justo a tiempo ¿eh? Este debe de ser el chico al que tengo que recoger… interesante, parece que el niño sabe defenderse.

El recién llegado mira sonriente a los dos cadáveres¿está diciendo que ese plus los asesinó? aún me cuesta creerlo pero lo más inquietante es la apariencia de mi agresor, viste un traje de shinigami algo modificado, una capucha también negra le cubre la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres? Conozco esas vestiduras… exiliado…

-Vaya, qué fue de mis modales- Se burla -Aunque ya veo que sabes algo de nosotros. Mi nombre es Hashino Zou, Shinigami exiliado. Y ahora tu nombre y rango, shinigami.

-Dbssdb, Sexto Oficial de la Diez.

-Dbs… vaya, que interesante… tú fuiste uno de nuestros primeros… especímenes ¿verdad?

-Hijo de…

Sin poder contener la ira desenfundo y me abalanzo sobre él, el exiliado hace lo propio y detiene mi ataque con su zanpakutou, al instante estamos enzarzados en una furiosa batalla frente a la mirada confusa del plus.

-Lo siento shinigami, pero no puedo perder más tiempo contigo. **¡Explosiona…!**

Nos encontramos frente a frente, con las espadas cruzadas y haciendo fuerza para apartar al oponente. Al acabar la frase, una súbita explosión parece surgir de la espada del exiliado y soy lanzado por los aires atravesando una de las frágiles paredes de la casa. Los oídos me pitan y me falla el equilibrio, necesito unos segundos para conseguir incorporarme y volver adentro pero cuando llego es demasiado tarde, el shinigami está posando su espada sobre la frente del chico inconsciente que comienza a desvanecerse ante mi atónita mirada.

-¡A dónde lo envías! Me lo vas a decir o…

-Estas a cientos de años de poder ordenarme algo. Adiós, shinigami.

De nuevo levanta su espada y golpea con ella en el suelo, otra explosión algo más débil hace temblar la casa y levanta una gran polvareda. Ahora estoy preparado pero eso no es suficiente, lanzo una onda de aire con Sikanda para dispersar el polvo pero mi enemigo ya ha desaparecido.

Me encuentro solo, sin misión y sin palabras. Y para colmo parece que la pequeña casa vaya a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.


End file.
